The Crack Collection (CanaxGrey)
by M0M3NTAI
Summary: One morning, Cana and Grey awake to find themselves in a situation that they never thought would happen. But well, it's them, so do you really expect much from the ice mage and the drunk? Three shot, with a little bonus chapter as chapter four. Rated T for language, implied lemon, nothing too bad... I think. I hope it's better than it sounds haha!
1. The Morning After

**The Crack Collection**

Pairing: Cana x Grey

Definition of a Crack Pairing: "A romantic pairing (whether it be from a video game, movie, book, etc) that is completely implausible and/or bizarre, but people support it anyway, for laughs or otherwise." – Urban Dictionary (Also, 'people' most probably is just me)

Cover Image: It's FanFiction Flamingo and he says "Join Crack!RP and Crack Pairing becomes OTP. Starts writing fic for that no one will ever read."

Why has this pair even been considered: Well CanaxGrey is a little guilty pleasure of mine. Haha, I don't know, I keep seeing little things when they're together that keep making me think that they would be great together and now I can't get them out of my head. God Dammit.

Why they're implausible: I think the whole Gruvia fandom would go on a rage if Grey didn't end up with Juvia haha. And I also think a lot of people see Grey and Cana as more of a best friend/sibling-like relationship so that also adds to it.

Inspired by: A song called 127 Hours by Shortstraw and also my random love for the both of them, both individually and together.

Obviously, Fairy Tail belongs to the one and only Trollshima and I'm just borrowing his characters for my own, sick sense of amusement because somehow I got obsessed with making stories about crack pairings and the plot bunnies keep on keeping on. So, I shall keep on keeping on and direct you towards my latest awful excuse for writing... which is down... if you didn't know...

Synopsis: One morning, Cana and Grey awake to find themselves in a situation that they never thought would happen. But well, it's them, so do you really expect much from the ice mage and the drunk? Three shot, with a little bonus chapter as chapter four. Rated T for language, implied lemon, nothing too bad... I think.

* * *

**Chapter One – The Morning After**

His back ached.

That was the first realization that made its way into Grey's head as soon as he regained consciousness.

Next, his mouth was dry, his throat burned like hell and a blistering headache seemed to magically appear out of thin air before he could even open his eyes.

_What the hell happened to me?_ He asked himself, groaning as he attempted to sit up. He sort of half opened his eyes but it took a while for him to get used to the morning light streaming through that little line in between the curtains. He tried not to shy away from it, but man, it was difficult.

_Why is there light? H_e thought grumpily as he suddenly plunged back downwards to lift the covers over his face.

But he had moved too suddenly for his body to react in time to lessen the blow and the back of his head hit a hard surface, creating a loud clunking sound.

Grey groaned again. The sun was still on his face and now his headache seemed to increase ten-folds.

_I don't think I'm in my bed._

He rolled over onto his stomach and swiftly shot his hand out to the side and patted down a few times, trying to figure out just where he was. The surface his hand banged on was hard and seemed to be wooden.

_Is this even my apartment? What did I do last night?_

All these questions were making Grey even more confused. He felt something stir beside him, but could not find the effort required for him to move his head to look at what it was.

He felt the sheets covering his body move as if carelessly thrown to the side and he heard quiet footsteps. The almost-silent patter drifted to his ears as this other person walked around the room.

Grey found that he could turn his head slightly, but it was enough for him to see that this other person was a woman; a woman who wasn't wearing anything. And while her back and flowy, brown hair did look somewhat familiar, his head hurt too much to try and figure out who this woman was.

She appeared to find what she was looking for and another light came into his vision, though this was hardly as bad as the little stream of sunlight that was currently warming up the back of his head uncomfortably.

The light then vanished with the sound of a door closing shut, and a little clink. The woman stopped for a second by the counter next to where the second light had shown so rudely upon Grey's eyes, and then she picked up something and made her way back to where Grey still laid face first on the floor.

The woman sat down next to him, pulled on the covers again so that they partially covered her, and then took a sip of whatever she had in her hand.

Grey finally found it within himself to move and he rolled over again, his eyes coming back into contact with the damn sun. He tried not to hiss at the attack, but as he bit his tongue to hold it back from making a noise, he immediately realized he had bitten down on it too hard. He sat bolt upright in alarm and made a straggled noise instead, much to the woman's amusement.

The shock seemed to somehow bring him back to his senses, or at least allow him enough insight to recognize the woman who was now casually drinking a beer right next to him.

It was Cana.

He opened his mouth to say something, but she stopped him by placing a raised hand between them. Finishing her mighty gulp, she smirked and looked him up and down before saying, "Grey... your clothes."

He gave her a smug look, thinking that it was he who should be saying that to her. It was a usual occurrence for him to wake up in nothing but boxers, but he didn't think that she often found herself stark naked upon waking up; unless his striping habit had suddenly gotten contagious... and worse with each new victim.

"This." He said sternly, lifting the sheets that covered him to show her how he wore boxers, "is norm-" He stopped when he felt a strange breeze and looked down his body, "yeah, no. That's not normal." He corrected himself upon seeing that he too, was also stark naked. When the hell did he start stripping off his boxers as well?

He covered himself casually and turned back to her, only to find the beer she had been drinking shoved in front of his face in an offering.

"No, I think I had too much last night." Grey denied her offer and she shrugged before taking another sip. "How are you still drinking anyway?"

Cana looked at the beer in her hand, almost lovingly, before she replied with a straight face. "Dunno, must be a talent." Before Grey had time to even scoff, she continued, "but tell me, Grey. What do you remember from last night?"

Grey seemed to ponder on this question for a while, a frown etched on his face. "Honestly, I can't remember much. We were at the guild... I think. Why, what happened?"

"I don't remember being at the guild," she replied immediately, to which Grey widened his eyes, "And I only know one thing that happened last night that I'm one hundred percent sure really happened. You," she then pointed to him, "and I", and she pointed to herself, "had sex."

Grey frowned at her and narrowed his eyes, "Are you enjoying this joke? Because it's actually funny. You should think about going into comedy... or perhaps become a fantasy writer."

Cana scoffed and grinned wickedly, "We smell horrible, Grey. And we're both completely naked. What, you thought that somehow your stripping habit got extreme? Please."

"Of course not!" Grey denied this fact immediately, a little red faced as the thought had crossed his mind.

The woman in front of him placed her barely-full beer to the side of her and grabbed what appeared to be a piece of paper. "Lookie, we left a note."

Grey took the paper she was waving in front of him and read it out loud.

"We'll figure it out in the morning."

Grey squinted at the paper, not quite believing that their past selves were so trustful of their future selves to be that responsible.

"There. Now I'm one hundred and one percent sure that we really had sex." Cana declared. "but the big question is why did we do it on the floor?"

Grey found himself wondering about that too, but shook his head to stop thinking about it. "That's not the big question. The big question is what are we going to do now?"

Cana looked away from him, her brown eyes staring intently at the beer glass next to her. She then started to reply, rather slowly. "That's not the big question either. There's nothing to figure out. What happened... well it happened and we should just carry on doing whatever we do. The real big question is what the hell happened last night? And why can't we remember any of it?"

Grey smiled at her while she wasn't looking. "That's what I would like to know, but we should save that for later." He then scrunched up the paper, "The only thing we need to figure out for now is what we should have for breakfast."

"Beer!" She yelled immediately, taking her glass bottle and waving it in the air as Grey got out from underneath the covers to try and find his discarded boxers. Luckily, they were easy to find and he slipped them on swiftly.

"I think we should lay off the alcohol until we find out just what happened last night," Grey replied, tossing her blue bikini top towards her, along with her pants. He couldn't find her underwear and just shrugged before turning to the fridge.

Cana's voice stopped him before he could reach the fridge however. "It's alright. I need to get going anyway. I promised Macao and Wakaba that I'd go with them on this mission."

He turned to find her already with her bikini top and pants back on. "Oh?" He cocked his head to the side with a slight smirk. "But you're about to partake in the walk of shame."

Cana stood and kicked at the sheets still lying on the floor. "But the floor is so fucking uncomfortable! What do you expect, Grey? You want me to sit here all morning and eat breakfast with you?"

Grey leant back against the counter, not quite sure what to do about her suddenly being so defensive. "Well, we haven't seen each other in a while. Missions come quickly nowadays, so we're always away off somewhere. I just thought it would be nice to catch up."

Cana whispered something under her breath that he couldn't quite catch. But then she looked up at him, her brown eyes slightly squinted. "Okay then. How about we have breakfast tomorrow?" She asked, already heading towards the door. "And perhaps afterwards, we'll go around and try figure out what really happened last night. 'Cause I'm pretty curious."

Grey found himself smiling at the smirk she pulled and followed her as she opened his front door and walked out. "See you tomorrow then!" He yelled after her as she continued to walk through the hallway to go down the stairs of his apartment building. She didn't turn back to confirm, so he just shook his head with a slight smile and closed the door.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, there's the short start to this three-shot. It's my first time writing anything in the romance genre, and while this first chapter doesn't have anything, I still thought that I would say that I'm a newbie to romantic writing and yeah, if it turns out undeniably horrible, I apologize in advance. Also, I'm still trying to get used to writing Cana and Grey, so if at times they seem somewhat OOC, I also apologize for that. It's gonna take me a while to get used to this new path I'm trying to take.

I also just thought that these two would both be awfully casual about just having had sex with each other. They don't come across to me as people who would freak out at something like this, they both strike me as being a little more mature or perhaps just uncaring? Well, not exactly uncaring, maybe just calm. I also see them as very close, growing up with each other and is it just me, or was Cana always just _there _with him? They just come across as really good friends.

But anywho, the second chapter should come soon enough and it'll definitely be longer and better as this is unusually short compared to what I'm used to writing. Until then, I hope this was somewhat enjoyable!


	2. Trying To Figure Out What Happened

**Trying to figure out what really happened**

The sky was bright, with little to no cloud cover, and the sun shone down brightly on Magnolia's streets as Grey and Cana walked through them.

They had just finished a nice breakfast at a little cafe not too far off from the guild, and were making their way towards the starting point in their little mission of finding out what happened. Just yesterday, they woke up, both naked and on the assumption that they had engaged in drunken, _intimate _activities, with no memory of how they ended up being in such a situation.

At breakfast, they decided to start at the one place that they thought would at least point them in the proper direction, since Grey remembered he had been at the guild in the afternoon, while Cana hadn't.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Cana asked when she looked over at Grey to see him walking almost blindly, his hands slumped in his pockets as he looked ahead of him in thought.

Grey gave her a sideway glance before shaking his head, "I was just thinking that it would be funny if no one knew what happened."

"Funny?" Cana contemplated the word; seeming to roll it over in her thoughts for a few, short moments. "It would make me even more curious."

"Really?" Grey raised his eyebrow, "Come on, you can't be that curious. It's one drunk night out of... God, I lost count a long time ago of how many drunken nights you've had."

"Hey!" She pushed his shoulder roughly, making him have to hop a few steps on one leg to remain on the pathway.

"What? You know it's true."

"Well, yeah, but you make me sound like an alcoholic. I'm not _that _bad." Cana protested, unable to hold back a smile as even she knew that yes, she was _that _bad.

They had arrived at the Guild, and Grey could only scoff at her as she opened the doors and walked in. Grey followed behind her, noticing how the guild didn't seem all that full today. It was weird to see the place so quiet.

Before he could even blink, Cana was already at the bar and seated at one of the stools, calling for Mirajane.

The white-haired girl smiled at her old friend, but denied her request for alcohol as it hadn't even hit ten o'clock yet.

"You're no fun," Cana moped just as Grey arrived at the bar and took a seat next to her.

Mira ignored Cana's comment to greet Grey. "Morning. I thought you would be away with Natsu, Erza, Happy and Lucy."

Grey adjusted his feet to make his seat more comfortable and leaned forward to rest his elbow on the bar table. "What do you mean?"

"Well, they all took a mission yesterday and haven't come back yet, so I just figured you would be with them."

Grey did seem quite surprised that they left on a mission without even telling him, but he kept that to himself. After all, he hadn't been at the guild yesterday, opting to stay home and try to recover from the raging hangover, so he guessed the mission was a quick and easy one for them not to ask if he wanted to go along.

"We aren't all tied at the hip, you know," Grey decided to scowl to hide his surprise and turned his back on her to half-hide himself from her knowing smile. "It does explain why the place is so quiet though."

"Yes, the noisy ones have all gone, but they would probably be back by tomorrow. It is the end of the month, after all, so everyone's doing missions for the rent money." Mira explained, smacking away Cana's wondering hand that had explored a little too close to the bottle of whiskey that she hadn't gotten the chance to put away yet.

Cana rubbed her hand as she looked at Mira with narrowed eyes. "But, on another note, I have a question for you."

"If you're wondering about the side of the building that is currently under construction, just know that it wasn't me who destroyed it." Mira announced as she casually began to wipe the bar table, unable to look at both Cana and Grey, who's attention had returned to the conversation.

"No- wait, what?" Cana glanced to the side, trying to see which part of the guild was destroyed. Mira gestured behind the bar, where there stood tape over the doors that led past that point. "Really, Mira... Are you sure it wasn't you?" She grinned at the demon mage.

"I don't know how you could think such a thing." Mira sniffed, still unable to look them in the eye.

"Wow, you don't come in for one day, and half the guild is destroyed." Grey commented.

"I don't know why you two are being so judgemental," Mira scolded, finally looking at them and crossing her arms. "You were both so out of it, I don't know how you still don't have a hangover."

"Great!" Cana yelped out suddenly, "We have a starting point now. I told you the guild was the best option to go to."

"But you said you didn't remember being at the guild." Grey reminded her.

Mira jumped in, "Wait, you guys don't remember about two nights ago?" When they both shook their heads, Mira looked awfully surprised.

"Why, what happened?" Grey asked, then paused for a second, "other than you destroying the back of the guild."

"I'm afraid that I, myself, don't remember much from that night. I woke up in the rubble of the rooms in the back. I don't know what could've made me angry enough to destroy the guild and no one wants to tell me."

Cana placed a finger on her chin in thought. "Maybe it's cause they don't remember what happened as well. This is getting rather complicated." She then turned to Grey and frowned at him, "I swear if what you said earlier comes true, I'm going to have to kill you."

"It is funny though!" Grey insisted, trying to hold back a smirk, "Man, it must've been some party for us not to remember anything. Hell, I can't even remember what we were celebrating."

He was startled a few seconds later when Mira turned her back on him and started sobbing. "It... it was my birthday."

"Ah, my bad Mira!" Grey tried to comfort her, but she ended up walking out of the bar area in silence.

Before he could get up to go and try apologize, Cana's voice stopped him. "How do you always manage to make Mira, of all people, cry?" She asked as she leant over the bar to finally grab the whiskey bottle that was left discarded by the barmaid.

Grey slumped over, "It's not like I purposely go out of my way to say something insulting."

"Neh, maybe she likes you."

"What?"

Cana had managed to grab a small glass and was pouring a little bit of whiskey into it. "It explains why she's so sensitive to what you say."

Grey thought about all the times he had received a beating from Mira when she had still been the demon girl who challenged even Erza, and how drastically she had changed following her sister's death.

"I don't think that's it."

"I think you're scared of love, Mr Fullbuster." The brunette decided, taking a sip out of her glass. "That's why you never respond to all the ladies' advances."

"I'm not scared of anything," Grey responded slowly, but then shook his head quickly, "and there have been no advancements of ladies going on here."

It was Cana's turn to scoff and she almost choked from his answer, "What? Surely, you've noticed. Juvia trails behind you like a love sick puppy, I've seen a couple of girls eying you out with hearts in their eyes and you turn heads wherever you walk. Hell, I've seen girls literally drool when that stripping habit of yours takes over."

Grey turned his head away slightly to hide the blush that he felt was coming forth from his cheeks. He was embarrassed to be called out on all those things, and found himself moving his legs side to side uncomfortably as he tried to think of a comeback.

But Cana, the one who had thrown him to drown in these uncomfortable waters, managed to throw him a lifeboat with a few simple words. "Come on, aren't we meant to find out what really happened?"

She hopped off the stool and left her empty glass at the table. She surveyed the guild members, talking to herself. "If it was Mira's birthday, they must have let her get a little out of hand with the drinking, so she must have gotten angry pretty easily in her state of intoxication." She paused to look at the doors with the tape strewn over them, " And perhaps they had to lock her away in the back to not cause damage to the front if she changed into her Satan Soul form. So then, the most logical thing to do would be to ask Elfman or Lisanna. And neither of them are here."

"They would probably be on a mission then?" Grey suggested, standing beside her.

That little brush of their arms together almost made Cana jump, but she remained composed, not wanting to face the fact that ever since she had figured that they had sex, her body reacted to Grey as if he were the sweet nectar of the gods, and well, she wasn't feeling too impressed with this interpretation.

"I'd ask Mira, but she left," she stated almost venomously, hoping her voice would remind her body that Grey wasn't as attractive as it thought he was. It only half worked and she was just glad that he hadn't started stripping yet.

Before he had time to answer, the guild doors slammed open to reveal just who they had been looking for.

Elfman walked inside, his bulky figure blocking out most of the light streaming through the opened doorway before it closed behind him.

"Hey Elfman!" Grey called, motioning the man over before he could go anywhere else.

"Yeah?" he replied when he was close enough, curious about what the ice mage wanted from him.

"I was just wondering if you knew what happened two nights ago?"

"At Mira's party?" Elfman asked and when they both nodded their heads, he could only yell out. "If you were a man, you would remember!"

"Well, I'm not," Cana argued, smacking him over the head hastily. "So would you please at least tell me?"

The bulky man rubbed the back of his head, wincing at the sudden pain, before he replied. "Everyone got drunk."

They waited a few seconds more for him to elaborate, but he never did.

"Really? That's all you've got to say?" Cana eyed him sceptically.

"Everyone got really drunk."

Grey slapped his face into his palm in frustration. "Yeah, you're no help. Where's Lisanna?"

Elfman looked almost thoughtful for a second, "She said she had some business to take care of, but I don't know where. I just got back from a mission, and she left this morning."

Cana clasped her hands together, "Great, thanks for the help, big man."

Looking pleased with himself, Elfman wondered to the other side of the guild hall, probably looking for his older sister.

"And..." Cana continued, grabbing a fistful of Grey's shirt and pulling him closer to her, "with that, we better get going onto our next point before Elfman finds out you made Mira cry again. I'm not drunk enough to deal with a guild brawl now."

Grey, however, was too distracted by how strangely _good _it felt to be pulled towards her to such a close proximity that he almost forgot to reply.

"Er, yeah..." By the time he had managed to mutter out a few noises sounding similar enough to words, Cana had already let go of his shirt and it smoothed out over his chest again. "Wait, where's our next point?"

Cana was walking towards to front doors of the guild already, and Grey had to step quickly to catch up and walk beside her. She tilted her head towards him before answering, "I have an inkling I know where Lisanna is."

* * *

"Hmm... I should've guessed she would do this sort of thing." Grey stopped to stare at the small building in front of them.

Cana had taken him to an area just about half an hour away from the guild. It was in an open field, with small fences surrounding it to make little enclosures. Animals rested inside these enclosures, all ranging from scurrying, little mice to abandoned house-cats to wild birds. The building itself was rather unappealing, with its dirty walls and slightly broken down roof. It was most definitely an animal shelter, but probably one that didn't get many donations and so it had to make do with what it had.

Grey waved when he saw Lisanna walk out of the building with a bucket in her hands. She looked honestly surprised to see him standing there, and Cana's appearance seemed to shock her even more. She placed the bucket down on the ground carefully, before she straightened and dusted off her pants.

When she started walking towards them, Grey and Cana also went forward to meet halfway.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked, her big, blue eyes seeming to go even wider.

"Well, first things first, do you remember Mira's whole birthday bash?" Cana asked, immediately getting straight to the point.

"I remember the beginning of it, but it gets a little hazy by the end." The white-haired girl replied, closing her eyes as if it would help her remember even more.

"What can you remember?" Grey suddenly asked.

Lisanna smiled, somewhat sheepishly, before she gestured to the bucket behind her. "I'd love to help you guys out, but I don't have time to talk about a party that happened two nights ago. There's many animals that need food right now."

Cana snorted and wrapped her slim hands around the younger girl's shoulders. They both began to walk to the bucket, Cana partially dragging Lisanna along with her, "We'll help you feed them while you tell us what happened."

Lisanna moved out from under her grip and you could literally see her face light up in obvious delight. "Wait, you'd really help? What if what I remember has absolutely nothing to do with you?"

"Honestly, anything about that night would be helpful," Grey stated, bending at her side to lift up the bucket.

The younger girl looked a little suspicious. But nonetheless, she motioned them towards the building and opened the little door for them. It creaked slightly upon being opened and Lisanna had to jiggle it a few times on the handle to get it to click back closed.

"Howcome you two are so interested?" she asked, leading them through a dimly lit hallway and through an open door where many boxes of feed were strewn about.

"No one seems to remember what happened that night." Cana answered; leaning on a tower of crates in exasperation. "I can't even remember, and mind you, I usually hold my liquor well enough to remember most nights."

Lisanna seemed to notice Grey relax slightly at Cana's reply, for he had tensed up at Lisanna's questioning as if he wasn't sure what he should answer.

Alright, now she was the one who was curious. While she did know that the two of them were good friends, both having joined the guild before her and her siblings came along, she couldn't help but let her mind wander over to the possibility that something happened between them that night... something friends didn't really have happen to them.

So, as she handed both of them filled-up buckets of food, she asked, "What about you, Grey?"

He jerked a little, almost dropping his bucket before glancing at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, why are you also interested? Cana, I can understand, but I'm having trouble with you." Lisanna explained some more to help him along.

The ice-mage just shrugged, "I'm just curious." He adjusted his grip on his bucket, unsure if he was just feeling uncomfortable or interrogated. He didn't particularly like either option.

Lisanna seemed somewhat satisfied with his answer (though he had no idea what she expected him to actually say) and resumed to leading them around.

This time, they followed along a different hallway and exited the building out of the backway, out of a sliding door that rather than slide to the side like it was supposed to, it had to be lifted to the side to make just enough space for one person to fit through at a time.

The buckets were shoved through first, then Lisanna demonstrated how to go through (there was an actual method on how to crawl apparently), and Cana followed her immediately after. Grey tried to follow through, but it seemed that he didn't get quite the right angle and the side of the door dragged against his side. He cursed as he tried to move out of the predicament he was in, but the more he moved, the more it dug into his side and the more it bloody well hurt.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Lisanna looking at him thoroughly. She observed the door that was currently digging into him, and then turned to Cana.

"You've got to stay here and pull him out. I'll go back in around the front and try push him through. The door's pretty hard on him, but I think with both of us helping, he'd be able to slip through."

Without another word, the younger girl turned on her heel and jumped over a small fence to go back to the front of the building.

Humiliated.

Ashamed.

Embarrassed.

There were a number of things that Grey was currently feeling at the moment, but he found himself surprised to be feeling... grateful? Relieved? Excitement?

It was a huge, big mixture since while he was certainly not happy to be stuck in a freaking door, of all places, he was rather _content_ with being left alone with Cana, even if only for a little while. And even though all she was probably going to do was mock him, he was grateful it was her and not someone idiotic like Natsu, who would just laugh his ass off stupidly. Or that it was not someone like Erza, who would immediately go into 'knight-in-shining-armour-mode' and try rescue him, but would end up probably destroying the building in the process.

No, he was glad he was with someone as level-headed as Cana. Even if she was currently kneeling in front of him with a smug look plastered all over that pretty, little face of hers.

"How's the weather down there?" she asked playfully.

"We're expecting a little bit of lightning in the general region of my left ribcage. It's gonna friggin' hurt." Grey replied immediately, frowning dramatically at the door wedged into his side.

"Eh, your fault anyway. All you had to do was follow exactly where I went."

"I'm the kind of guy who decides to go wherever he pleases." Grey insisted, trying a little to boost his male ego since it was faltering at a dangerously low level.

"Even if that means getting stuck in a doorway?" She eyed him sceptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't go on giving yourself this weird, little satisfaction you have at seeing that I'm stuck in a doorway. It's creeping me out."

"But I am satisfied Grey," she declared, moving her index finger to poke him on his chin. He jerked his head away from her touch, not as a rude gesture, but rather it was done in a way that was almost playful, challenging and above all defiant.

She had always liked that about him.

He never seemed to go with the crowd. He was his own person, fiercely independent, and not tied down by anything but is his own presumed restrictions. While she was reluctant to compare him to the wildness of an animal, she found herself thinking that he was much the same as his magic. Cool, calm, cold (mostly to other's affections), but the most prominent quality was that he was a free man who did what he wanted to do, when he wanted to do it.

And she finally understood why he always told her that ice-make magic gave him the most freedom; it could be anything it wanted to be, just as he did whatever he wanted to do.

Some time had passed by the time Cana was brought back from her thoughts and she blinked a few times, trying to get a sense of why Grey was just simply staring at her.

"What?" she snapped.

Before Grey could reply, he heard Lisanna's voice come from behind him, along with a few knocks on the door.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Grey, for having to touch you inappropriately like this, but..."

And suddenly, he felt hands on his ass.

"Pull him out Cana!" Lisanna's voice called over again.

The brunette in front of him straightened and grabbed a hold of both of his arms to pull him forward. His hands then grabbed onto her arms as to secure the grip so that she didn't let go.

Barely a few seconds passed before the door jabbed into his side. God, it was like he was getting stabbed and he was faintly surprised that his skin hadn't been pierced yet. Good thing he had decided to wear his good, ol' trusty jacket that was the thickest one he had.

And then the pain was gone as the door moved slightly back to the left from all the force both Lisanna and Cana were exerting. His back then straightened out and he popped out easily from his previous position. Cana stumbled backwards and fell back beside the buckets since she hadn't thought that it would work so quickly.

"Glad to see that actually worked," Lisanna's voice came through a bit louder than previously. "Now move on so I can go through as well."

And suddenly, her hands were on his ass again to slap it.

"I'm going, sheesh," Grey muttered, feeling slightly violated by experiencing how ass-friendly her hands were being.

He felt at his side where the door had jabbed him, and it didn't feel too bad. Maybe a little bruised, but hey, he'd dealt with much worse before.

He then lifted himself up and stood just as Lisanna crawled through the little exit.

"You should probably get that fixed," Grey said, indicating the door she had now just kicked to get back into place.

"Eh, we're all used to it here, plus the money should go to more important things like food," Lisanna replied, already reaching down for her bucket. "I'll start spreading the food here and you two should follow that path until you get to the end and start feeding there, then make your way back until we end up in the middle. You've just got to make sure there's enough feed in the small troughs and enough water in the containers."

She handed them both the buckets before ushering them along the path.

"It's times like these where I figure that we are never going to find out what happened," Grey stated.

"Oh ye of little faith. Lisanna said she would tell us what she remembers and she will."

"Are you feeling alright?" When she gave him a confused look, he smirked, "I mean, you haven't had a drink in nearly an hour. Are you gonna be alright?"

Cana smacked him over the head, her eyes flashing. "I'm fine." She huffed before marching away from him along the path.

Grey caught up to her quickly again and they walked along the path in blissful silence.

The path itself was plain, a simple dirt trail in between enclosures, but it did go on for quite a while. As far as he could see, it extended over a large hill a few meters ahead, but he could not see past that hill. They had to get to the end of the path, however, so they carried on walking.

The two of them made it up the hill, but had to stop immediately to gaze at the sight in front of them.

It was pure peace.

And simply beautiful.

It was a small lake surrounded by little trees and some of the same small fencing that surrounded the enclosures. It was just an overly-large puddle, but it was a magnificent overly-large puddle. While not being actually a large lake, it was probably only a few odd paces on each side from the middle, it simply oozed out both simplicity and serenity and both of the mages felt instant calmness at just the sight of it.

They continued to walk forwards without even thinking.

When they got close enough that they would've been able to kneel down and touch the water, they stopped. The water was as clear as the sky above their heads. They both put their buckets down, too busy admiring the view to remember about the promise to help Lisanna.

"I'm thinking that maybe these animals here live a better life than we do," Cana said simply.

"What're you talking about? I don't see those goats over there drinking. I don't see those cats right here busting out cards for magic. I don't even see a single bird making an iced flower; how disappointing."

She smiled at that, "yes, booze and magic do call for a more exciting life." She then laughed for a few seconds. "You know what else is exciting?"

"I bet you're going to tell me anyway," Grey answered, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning to face her.

Cana took a step towards him, ultimately closing the little gap that had been left in between them. Grey stiffened, not sure what she was trying to accomplish. She tilted her head forward ever so slightly, causing Grey to do the exact same thing almost instinctively. He could feel heat slowly coming to his cheeks, but he wasn't sure whether this was because of the crude thoughts that he was suddenly having or whether it was from how close their faces were to each other.

She then moved her head to the side and leaned in close enough that her breath tickled his ear.

"Learning new things."

And then she was running away, holding his wallet in the air before her as she thundered on along the edge of the water.

Grey couldn't quite process what had just happened, his head a little too fuzzy with inappropriate thoughts, and he could only watch her run away with his wallet.

When she realized that he wasn't chasing after her, Cana stopped and turned back, a little disappointed to see this game over before it had even started. When she saw him, however, with that dumbfound expression all over his face, she couldn't help but give a little chuckle.

She sauntered back towards him, and returned his wallet back to where it had been in his side-pocket, before turning back walking a few paces away to sit down on the ground.

"I've been trying to learn how to pick-pocket," she announced, "I'm pretty good at it, if I do say so myself."

"You're sneaky, I'll give you that," Grey replied with a frown as he sat down next to her.

Cana then stretched out her legs and leant against him, wanting to feel his firm figure for comfort. She was feeling a little nervous after what she pulled just now, and she hoped he wouldn't take it the wrong way. Her head found its way onto his shoulder and he then leant his head on top of hers.

They used to sit like this as children, when there were days they just needed some comfort. Both of them hadn't wanted to talk about their problems, Grey thinking it was too inappropriate to speak about and Cana not wanting to bother anyone with her daddy issues. But they had sat in silence like this, leaning against one another for some well-needed support, and it made things seem better... at least for a little while.

She didn't quite understand how she wanted this nostalgic comfort again, but it made her simply happy.

Lisanna was at the mid-point of the path now, expecting both Cana and Grey to have been here by now.

_There must be some problem, _she thought and immediately started running along the path. _What if one of the animals are injured? Or sick, perhaps? What if they tried to handle it on their own with their stubbornness and end up making it worse for the poor soul. Oh, please let there be no emergency!_

As Lisanna made her way up the hill, she too stopped dead at the sight. Although she was used to the beautiful scenery by now, she was not at all used to seeing Cana and Grey sitting so close to each other.

The sight made her own heart beat a little more quickly, and she found herself feeling a little embarrassed at thinking that there had been a problem. She placed a hand to her cheeks to feel them hot and she slowly backed down to get out of view if they were to suddenly turn. She felt a little bad upon intruding on such an intimate moment, not to mention highly embarrassed to see such a thing, but she was also shocked.

She had guesses that something may have happened, but she was going more along the lines of a drunken, sloppy one-night stand. That scene seemed a little too intimate for such a thing to have happened.

She was confused, but she still had work to do.

* * *

It was a few hours later that the three of them found themselves sitting in what appeared to be a sort of lounge in the small building, probably where people just came to have a little break.

Lisanna had first found it difficult to look the two of them in the eye once they had met near the end. They had eventually gotten up and went ahead with the job they were supposed to, so now all they had left to do what talk about two nights ago.

"Tell us what you remember, Lisanna," Cana encouraged, her eyes twinkling with a strange curiosity.

The younger girl nodded before starting up her story:

"Well, the party had started earlier than expected, I mean, it hadn't even turned dark yet before half the guild was cheering on their second drink. I remember seeing Grey there from the beginning, but I think that you, Cana, only came in at about nine-ish. Though, you were just as drunk as everyone else, but unfortunately I don't remember where you said you had been before. There was lots of dancing and games and fights, you know, just the normal Fairy Tail stuff, and Mira appeared to drink a little more than she should have... and well, we had to end up locking her at the back for half the night so she didn't destroy anything in the front. After locking her up, I don't remember much except that she came back to the front at about one, though a lot calmer than she had been. I don't remember seeing either of you after that, so I presume you left at around that time."

Grey sat back in his chair, thinking things over. So it was just a normal Fairy Tail party that got out of hand as per usual. But that doesn't explain why he and Cana suddenly decided to sleep with each other.

"Thanks Lisanna, for clearing that up a bit. So it was just your average Fairy Tail party then?"

* * *

_But it wasn't just your average Fairy Tail party._

Grey thought to himself on his walk home. He had dropped Cana off at the guild before he decided he wanted to go home by himself to think things over a bit.

_Has there been this attraction all along, or am I only imagining it because I keep seeing her naked? _

Grey opened the door to his apartment and slipped inside, immediately stripping down to his boxers since that was what he was most comfortable in. He had cleaned up the apartment to rid himself of thinking about Cana and him engaging in activities that they probably shouldn't have engaged in, but maybe he should think about it.

Maybe he should consider this attraction, because he knows there's something there. And he knows that she knows there's something between them.

_Perhaps it's just a phase._

But that's what they all say, isn't it?

It'll pass by like a hand waving from a train.

But... but what if he wanted to be on that train?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, I hope that was alright. I kinda got a bit rushed at the end there, but I'm not sure what else to do with it. I have this strange image of them being able to find comfort with the other without actually needing to say anything. I mean, yeah, they just seem like they kind of people to do that. I really hope they aren't too OOC, cause this is how I see them, and if they are too OOC, I shall forever doubt my ability to read characters.

Anywho, thanks to AsDarknessSpreads for the favourite and the follow! I really appreciate it.

And to answer the review:

Guest: Aw, you're so sweet that you made me blush. Ah, it's a pleasure writing this, so I hope you find it enjoyable!

Until whenever I finish the last part of this three-shot, see you then!


	3. The End of The Beginning

**The End of the Beginning **

Months passed.

Grey and Cana were kept so busy with the missions Fairy Tail just kept on receiving. As soon as they got back, they were requested for yet another mission and eventually, days upon days passed by since the night of Mirajane's birthday party. And they still weren't sure what happened between them.

Cana was convinced that it was nothing but a simple experience that would never happen again, and even though it took a while for her body to stop reacting to Grey's so wildly and unpredictably, it eventually all just stopped. It was, however, probably just due to the lack of his appearance over all the days and the fact that she could hardly ever stop to actually think about this.

Meanwhile, Grey had been in an absolute frenzy for the first few days since that night. After deciding that, hey, maybe this little thing that was happening between them was worth trying to figure out what exactly it was, he had gone back to the guild the next day to talk to her and see what she thought about it. But once he got there, his team had returned from their small mission and had already accepted another request to which he had to join in because, in all honesty, the money offered was helpful.

And after he returned a few days after, she was away.

This pattern kept on repeating and repeating. When he was there, she way away and when she was there, he was long gone.

And it had driven him completely crazy.

He needed to talk to her about it. Even if she refused to try and see what this little spark could do to them, he even needed to know that. Anything that would help him get the possibility of her out of his head because he could barely stop thinking about her; about her humour, her drinking habits, her eyes. Hell, he couldn't get any of her out of his head and he wished that he could just stop her for a second and yell, "There is something between us, woman, and I need you to acknowledge this!"

But that kind of opportunity only came a few weeks later, when an already accepted mission by mistakenly got mixed in with the yet-to-be-accepted missions.

Grey was at the missions board, looking over it for a quick and easy job to do. He was hoping that since Cana was out on a mission at the moment, he could just take a quick mission so that hopefully by the time she returned, he would also be returning. It was a long shot, as he didn't quite know what mission she took nor how long it would be, but it was worth a try.

He found a nice one then and took it off the board. It required him to watch over a showing of some important play that had actors from all around the world, and the play was in a nearby town and also coincidently the next night.

"Mira!" He called, turning over the paper in his hands as he walked to the bar. He placed the mission on the table and slid it over to her, "I'm going to accept this mission."

Mira grabbed the paper off the table and looked shocked to see it. "Eh, but this mission was-"

Lisanna interrupted her sister quickly, as she knew what the other white-haired girl was about to say. She had been helping Mira around the bar, and had looked over her shoulder to see what had Mira so shocked, and she instantly knew. This job had been accepted already.

And she also knew who had been the one to accept it.

"Ah," Lisanna exclaimed, stopping her sister from saying anymore, "wow Grey. This is sure an interesting job. Imagine getting paid just to watch a play."

Grey looked from sister to sister confused. "Ah yeah. Do you want to come with?"

Lisanna shook her head quickly, "No, I'm sure you'll have enough company once you get there."

Before he could even ask what she meant, she was already moving out of the bar area to go talk to Elfman.

He turned back to Mira, whose face just lighted up as if she finally got why her sister interrupted her. She waved the paper in the air between them and smiled brightly. "Got it, Grey. I'll call these people and tell them you're on your way."

He simply nodded and moved to walk towards the exit.

Mira watched him until he walked out of the double doors, then turned to the back of the bar, where a communication lacrima was currently set up on the table. She inserted a few numbers and waited a few seconds before a voice answered.

_Hello?_

"Hi. This is Mirajane from Fairy Tail and I'm informing you that there has been another member that has offered to help on this mission."

_Another member? But this girl you sent told us that there were no other people coming over from the guild. She was quite persistent that she was definitely enough for the job._

"That is just like her," Mira replied, trying to sound as sweet as she could, "I think, however, she would enjoy the company. Please would you keep this as a surprise until he arrives?"

_Well, okay then. It'll be nice to have some more help. There's no extra pay for two members though._

"Of course not."

* * *

It took around a day for Grey to arrive at the town where this mission was. He had gone by train and it was a rather uneventful trip with the only thing interesting to happen was him getting shouted at to put some clothes on and had been held up a few hours by the security when he had unconsciously strip them waiting in line for food, but other than that, all was quiet.

He walked through the town quickly, wanting to get to the mission site as swiftly as possible to get this job over and done with.

Once finally arriving at an area where a large, circular building stood being surrounded by at least hundreds of people, he stopped to consider how he was going to get inside to get the proper mission details.

He didn't have to stop for long though, as a voice caught his attention and a man in a black shirt and simple jeans with brown hair waved at him while racing through the crowd.

"Oi you there! Are you the other Fairy Tail member?" he asked once he was close enough that the noise of the crowd didn't drown out his voice.

_Other? _Grey wondered, but he just nodded.

They both shook hands and the other man led him through the crowd towards the entrance way. They passed through security with no problem and he was ushered through the building hurriedly

"You're a little late." The man stated, turning a corner. "It's a little bit of a rush if you arrive mere hours before the play."  
Grey shrugged off his words. "I got held up at the train station for taking off my clothes."

The man stopped for a second, before shaking his head and continuing on. "Well, never mind that then." He turned to a door on the next and opened it. "Go in and I'll get the director to come and give you two the instructions."

The man left and Grey simply turned to go through the door. He then suddenly stopped dead when he saw that there was another person in the room with him.

"Grey?" The woman said, looking shocked at his apparently random appearance.

"Well, what do you know?" Grey leant back and smiled at the woman before walking up to her as she stood up. "Long time, no see you drunk." He greeted, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She seemed to stiffen for a split-second, but then returned the hug, still a little shocked.

"Yeah, been keeping busy," Cana managed to say as Grey's arms returned to his side. "What are you doing here?"

"There was a request on the board for a mission here, so I just took it." Grey said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "But why are you here?"

Cana crossed her arms, almost smugly, before replying, "Well, I accepted the job two days ago already, so you must be mistaken."

"There must've been a mix up then." He decided, putting his hands on his hips and surveying the room they were in. It was nothing all that special that he had to look around, but now that he was actually in front of her and still feeling the need to say what he needed to, he was feeling a little... awkward. No, definitely not shy or anything similar, he just found it hard to look at her face. Perhaps it was to quieten the urge to literally jump on her and never let her go, but that seemed a little drastic for him. Maybe he just didn't want to look in those eyes he yearned for week upon busy week for fear that he would blurt out what he thought about them before they could get their mission done. There was a time and place for everything, he mused, and right now was the time to get to work.

"But Mira-"

Cana was interrupted as the same man appeared by the open door and waved at them. "I'll take you guys to your seats. You've been placed in the most advantageous places to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity among this daring crowd. Please follow me."

* * *

It was an hour later that Grey found himself at one of the high balconies of the theatre building. It was near the back and he really had a great vantage point from up here. He could see just about everybody.

He and Cana had been separated shortly after their reunion and were taken to different vantage places. His gaze casually found the area where Cana was meant to be seated, but he couldn't see her there, which he found just a little odd.

The play had already been going on for around ten minutes, and Grey had to keep reminding himself to also keep an eye on the crowd.

It was not five minutes later that he felt someone sit down on the vacant seat beside him and he turned that way to acknowledge this person. He froze as he realized that it was in fact Cana seated beside him, just looking forwards at the stage and leaning back on her chair almost lazily.

He waited for her to look at him, but when she didn't, he leant a little closer to her and whispered, "Hey."

She just ignored him.

Grey regarded her for a few seconds, and then sighed and leant back on his chair to look forward again at the play going on.

But, God damn it all, it was extremely difficult to concentrate on what was going on in front of him when she was sitting right there. Their arms were almost touching, and his mind kept telling him that, so he etched a tiny bit to her side so that their arms actually touched. Electricity seemed to sparkle along his arm until it reached his neck to which he was forced to roll his head a bit to try and get rid of the feeling.

_Concentrate in front of you, Grey. _His mind growled and he shuffled to the side again so that they were no longer touching.

His concentration only lasted a few long minutes, however, and soon his attention was back on Cana. She hadn't looked at him once, so he tried to think of something that would get her irritated enough to at least acknowledge his existence. He then thought of something brilliant.

He turned his head to her, and leaned in until his nose was just ghosting the side of her face. "Hey, love." He whispered in her ear. He stayed there a few more seconds for emphasis, and then braced himself for an angry reaction.

And she just continued to ignore him.

Grey leant back into his chair dejectedly and simply looked ahead of him to continue watching the play.

Cana left him again near the end, to get back to her assigned area presumably, and Grey could only watch her go as she still hadn't said a word to him. It was odd, and he found himself slightly frustrated that his mind had continuously switched from the girl beside him to his work.

* * *

They met up again after receiving their money. This had easily been one of the most simplest jobs he had ever completed, and was basically just there because the theatre owner were such worrywarts, but both he and Cana had gone separate ways afterwards with a promise to meet back up at the train station for the ride home.

Grey sat at one of the train benches, his legs stretched out before him and his arms splayed over the back of the bench with his head leaning back.

It seemed that some time had passed before he opened his eyes again, startled by the mere fact that he appeared to have fallen asleep.

He was about to move, but the weight he suddenly noticed on him became the number one priority after he felt and saw Cana's brunette hair on his face. She had her head on his shoulder, as if she were also sleeping.

"Hey wakey, wakey." He said, shaking his shoulder to try and wake the woman.

She grunted, to which he could barely refrain from bursting out in laughter, and snuggled closer in his neck as if she were a defiant teenager refusing to get up out of bed for school. Grey smiled slightly, and out of the blue, he placed a quick peck on her forehead. It was nice to be so close to someone.

Cana grunted again and raised her head in confusion.

Before she could put her head back on his shoulder, he stopped her with a palm. "No, we've got to get going. You can sleep on the train, okay?"

She mumbled something unintelligible, but then scrunched up her face and nodded her head. He eyes opened and a little smile plagued her lips. Without warning, she sat bolt upright and gave a hefty yawn before scratching the back of her head. She got up and stretched a little before heading on towards the trains.

"Let's go then," She said, and Grey quickly raced after her to catch up. She then stopped, however, and her hands flew out to stop him, ultimately landing on his bare chest. It moved down a little to his abs to confirm that he had actually stripped in the short time that she had woken up. Okay, well, it was more like she couldn't resist an opportune moment like this, that while it came often enough, it was one of the times where it wouldn't be _that _awkward to go and feel his abs.

"You left your clothes somewhere behind again," she simply said, and Grey jumped up in surprise to see that he was indeed only walking around in his boxers.

* * *

The train ride home was too short for Grey. While Cana mostly slept with her head against his shoulder for a pillow, he still enjoyed the rare time he was spending with her. And it felt like it was ending too quickly.

So, he offered to walk her home when they got off the train, and she agreed with a nod and smile.

They walked in silence for a couple of miles, just enjoying each other's presence and company.

They passed a bar on the way to Cana's apartment, and the music blasted through the open doorway. It was one of the chilled night, where people could simply sit around a table with friends and have a quiet drink and good time while just easy-going music blasted through the speakers. The words coming through as they passed the door seemed to hit Grey like a brick.

He couldn't quite catch the whole phrase, but they were singing about losing yourself for a while. He had lost all sense of himself at Mira's party and he regretted it a little. The fact that he couldn't remember anything was the most disappointing. So, as they passed the doorway as the song played, Grey momentarily stopped there, a little frozen from his thoughts.

Cana stopped and looked back at him. She then smiled at his deep frown of concentration and walked towards him to pull him forward so that they can continue their walk.

Her hands on him seemed to bring him back a little, but before she could pull on him, he managed to tug her towards his body. She fell forward into him at that moment, not having expected him to do such a thing.

And that was when that faint scent hit his nose.

It was from her. It was her perfume. It was the same perfume from_ that_ night.

And he remembered.

A brief image fluttered through his mind, of him and her together; laughing hysterically, their hands exploring each other's bodies, the scent of her perfume as he nuzzled and gently kissed her soft neck.

His whole body stiffened as the tiniest glimpses of memories rushed through his mind. They were all of her. She was always next to him, she always had been.

"Grey, you pervert." Cana groaned, trying to get out of his grip that had suddenly tightened with his stiffening. "You can let go of me now."

Grey shook his head. "I remember a little bit though."

"Remember what?"

He then let go of her hands and his own flew to hold her face between his fingers. Her eyes widened as he moved slightly closer. His hands at the side of her face pulled her face even closer to his own until he felt the breath from her slightly parted mouth fall on his lips.

His eyes were still open, though, carefully regarding her reaction. "I remember us." He finally said after a few sparkled seconds.

And then he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

Their kiss only lasted a single moment, though, as a drunk person from the bar was pushing them apart to get out through the door.

"Get a room," The man said to them as he sluggishly went off on his way down the street.

The two of them looked at each other somewhat sheepishly before Cana smirked and strung her arms over his shoulders. "Let's go then," she announced, leading him away from the bar. "I think we would both want to stay away from the bars for now anyway."

Grey found himself thinking that exact same thing, and he couldn't help but smirk at her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh, glory. I should probably stay away from romance, haha! Well there you go, the last chapter to this three-shot. Sorry I was so late with it, I was struggling to find an ending appropriate enough that it wouldn't seem _too _rushed. Plus, I'm just a procrastinating lazy-ass so there you go. I actually found some inspiration with one of the most beautiful songs I've heard in a while (though also very sad), and it was Sometime Around Midnight by The Airborne Toxic Event, and that was pretty awesome.

Many thanks to everyone who favorite, followed and actually read this awful excuse for writing! I really appreciate it and look out for my second CanaxGrey (Where I shall attempt to spell his name the right way... but damn, it's hard to put an 'a' instead of 'e', but that doesn't matter much to me anyway) fic that will probably come out only in a few weeks since it will be multi-chaptered and therefore, I will have to do some actual planning. Also, if any of you have Tumblr, find my account on my profile and check it out to find some news about new Crack Collection fics if you're a fan of that. After I finish the next three I have in mind, I'll start accepting prompts and pairings and all that jazz, so hopefully that'll all be good and well.

Anywho, one last special chapter to go where I'll write about what happened _that night. _DUN DUN DUN! I want to see what I could do with that, but I don't want to make it a whole separate one-shot cause I'm too lazy for that. So this three-shot is technically complete, but there's a bonus chapter coming soon hopefully.

And onto answering the reviews!

AsDarknessSpreads: I guess you could say it was a harASSment. *Puts on sun-glasses* YEEEEOOOOOOOOWWW! Oh, glory, you have my permission to punish me in any way for being so damn dorky and lame haha. xD

Hyren: Aww thanks, I like this pairing too. Grey/Lisanna or Grey/Mira... yes, it's certainly something I would like to try write one day just for the hell of it, but as of this moment, I can't think of any nice plot for the pairings. I'll keep them in mind though, cause I'm curious to see what would come forth from that.

DragonHalf: Me too! I don't mind Gruvia simply because Juvia is one of my favourite characters and I just like to see her happy haha. I dunno, I kind of just ship everyone with everyone. Haha, love for everyone! Thanks for reading and uh, there you go, I continued. :P

Again, thanks for the support everyone, it's awesome! Look forward to the next special chapter, cause I am!


	4. Special Chapter - That Night

**CanaxGrey – Special Chapter**

**(Warning: This special chapter will appear choppy and confusing, but that's how it's meant to be. Also, drunken OOC-ness, but that's to be expected. Hope you enjoy!)**

There were times where Fairy Tail had one of its quiet days, where there was perhaps a slight possibility of a brawl, where the mages just sat back and appreciated the quiet moment that didn't come too often.

And well, today was not one of those days.

Preparations for the birthday bash of the demon mage, Mirajane, had been going on all morning and the guild had been in a hype since the moment that they heard the word 'party'.

Erza had immediately taken charge, re-quipping into an armour that most had been confused to see and had wondered just how long she had been prepared for the role of _Exquisite Birthday Co-ordinator _as her fluffy, pink hat had so kindly put it.

_More like Bloody Birthday Torturer, _Grey had thought when he first saw it. He honestly didn't know why he was the one who had to spend his morning moving around barrels and tables when she would have been able to do that just as easily with her inhuman strength.

Luckily, she had been more focused on handling the more energetic people, like Natsu who almost set the hall alight twice – and who had successfully started up three fights – or Elfman who spent the morning shouting about how manly it was to party, or have a birthday, or something weird like that.

Now that the party had started earlier than expected, despite Erza's protests at how they had not finished preparing because the strawberry birthday cake hadn't arrived yet, it immediately combusted into numerous games that may or may not have involved excessive amounts of alcohol. And as much as Grey tried to get out of playing these games, he was dragged into the third one and was unable to escape. At least, that's what he could recall as to why he had been so drunk.

* * *

The sky outside had grown dark when Grey found himself again. He couldn't tell if his left was his right or the other way around, and by mistakenly froze the table he had just been napping on. After he stretched and scratched his head, he suddenly found this annoying buzz that echoed in the back of his mind, like some distant voice was trying to communicate with him. He swatted near his ear, hitting himself on the cheek in the process, and started awake at the sudden slap.

"Grey!"

He heard his name coming from somewhere, but since the room had started spinning, he couldn't quite tell from which direction this voice was coming from.

"Grey's up for round two everyone!"

"It's entertaining to see little boys trying to hold in their liquor."

Grey slid off his table, his mind immediately finding the term 'little boys' insulting, though his mind didn't tell him why. "I haven't been a little boy since I was a little boy!" He shouted out smugly, to which laughter met the brief silence afterwards.

The room was getting easier to navigate and he could make out the people in the group that he was shouting at. There was Natsu, Lisanna, Lucy, Happy and Cana.

He couldn't quite remember when Cana had arrived at the guild, or if he was even awake when she did, but he found himself drawn to her. Maybe it was because she was the only one in the group who wasn't either doubling or moving so fast.

He managed to make his way to the group currently seated on the floor, and shoved Natsu over a little to sit in between him and Cana. The flame-brain shoved him back, and before the two of them could start fighting, Erza came up behind them and whacked them both over the heads.

"No fighting!" She snarled angrily. Her attention then evaporated off of Grey and Natsu and she pointed to a pillar at the other end of the hall. "Oi you! Stop moving so fast!" She yelled, flames igniting in her eyes as she tried to run over to the pillar with what little dignity she had left in her angry, drunken state.

Lucy slapped her palm on her head and sighed. "Man, I'm glad I haven't drunk so much."

Cana threw her arms up in the air to protest, knocking Grey on the other side of his head by mistake. "You're no fun, Lusheee!"

Grey fell backwards on to the floor, unsurprisingly stripping out of his t-shirt in the process (he was shocked to how he had been able to keep it on his torso for such a long time), and moaned with both hands on his head.

* * *

"Hey, hey, you have no proof of that!" Lucy's screech brought Grey's attention back to the group. He may or may not have just lost focus for a few seconds (more like half an hour), but now he was back in the conversation.

Cana's teasing voice spoke up. "I have proof, no need to worry."

"That gives me more reason to worry!"

Grey rolled his head to the right, since he was still lying with his back on the floor, and gazed up at Cana. He didn't know why he was so surprised to see her still seated next to him, but he was.

His right arm lifted into the air and his hand tried to grasp her arm, but that failed and he ended up only making little motions as if he was trying to catch something in the air. Cana saw this at the edge of her vision and turned her head to look at him with a confused expression.

"You're still next to me." He suddenly stated when their eyes met. His hand was still waving in the air uselessly.

Cana then smiled brightly and moved to place his arm back down. Her hand swept across his forehead afterwards, and she ended up petting the top of his head. "There there, drunken Grey. I'm still here 'cause of the booze."

And he felt himself smiling.

* * *

"You lost! Here, drink this!" Natsu yelled over the voices of everyone crowded at the bar.

He then placed some sort of flaming concoction that didn't look safe to drink. But he was drunk, so he didn't really care.

Grey took the glass and threw his head back to down the drink. It felt like his throat literally ignited as the strange drink ran down from his mouth, and he almost choked. He gagged and sputtered, trying hard to get some well-needed air into his lungs because the panic from him almost chocking had his heart racing and way too out-of-breath to be healthy.

"Are you trying to freaking kill me?!" Grey himself ignited into an angry mess as he tried to grab Natsu's collar to try strangle him, but missed and by mistakenly (or was it?) went for Cana, who had been placing bets.

He half-fell into her; his head landing on her shoulder in some strange embrace that neither could figure out where to go from there.

"My bad." Grey said almost apologetically.

Cana found herself nodding. "Yep. Your bad."

"You smell nice."

"Like alcohol?"

Grey shook his head on her shoulder, not finding the energy or motivation to vacate from his current 'problem'.

"What's a better smell than alcohol?" she asked then.

Grey was tempted to say something along the lines of 'you', but decided against it. He suddenly remembered who it was he had meant to hit and he spurred back into action with the intent and purpose of making Natsu suffer.

He found Natsu a few seconds after his head went off her shoulder, and immediately lunged for him. He somehow managed to catch him in a headlock, and put a hand near his mouth as a cool mist started to come off of it.

"Are you ready, flame-brain?" Grey threatened. Ice started to form on his hand.

Natsu squirmed to try and get free. "You will never-"

His shout was interrupted as Grey started to shove ice-blocks into the dragonslayer's mouth.

* * *

"This was a great idea!" Cana yelled as she threw her hands up in the air in front of her.

She and Grey were currently lying on the roof of the guild hall, watching the stars as midnight came rolling by. How they got up there without any injuries, she didn't know, but hey, they were up there and it was amazing.

The city spread out before them and the stars shone bright above their heads.

"Hey!" Grey suddenly yelled out, "The room isn't spinning anymore."

"We aren't in a room." She replied, giving him a weird look.

Grey propped himself on his elbows and looked around. "How did we get up here?"

"Must've been magic." Cana suggested, craning her head to the left to look at him. He was just in his boxers by now, having lost his pants somewhere between the surprise rap battle and the return of happy Mirajane.

He grunted with effort as he lay back down, and he looked back at her, slightly disapproving of her words.

They simply stared at each other.

After several minutes, Grey propped himself back up and leant down towards her, placing his lips over hers for a few, brief seconds as an experiment. When he pulled back, he saw she looked surprised, her mouth opening and closing as she wasn't sure what else to do with it.

So, in a hurried decision, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him back down. Their noses knocked together and they missed each other's mouths, each placing a sloppy kiss on the other's cheek. Grey flinched back, his nose in pain, and before Cana could try anything else, Natsu's overly loud voice was heard even through the ceiling.

"Time for the 'Fairy Tail Is the Best Dance'!"

And it was required that every mage that was part of Fairy Tail at that party to participate whenever someone called out that it was time to dance.

Cana smiled brightly, and sat bolt upright, knocking over Grey in the process and he fell back to his back.

"Your call has been heeded Natsu!" She yelled at nothing in particular.

Grey still lay on his back, and his arms crossed as his mind thought through the sudden dilemma they were in.

"How do we get down?"

* * *

Grey walked with Cana as she headed towards the exit to the Guild hall. He was trying his hardest to walk as straight as he could, but with the effects of the alcohol he consumed, along with the fact that the woman beside him was so unbelievably distracting, he was failing at it. But he was failing with grace and dignity and-

oh shit.

His one foot somehow got in the way of the other, and he slumped forwards. Cana turned to try help him, but he swatted her hand away, trying to stop what little ego he had left from completely spilling out.

'S'okay. I got this." He assured her, to which she just grinned.

Grey straightened himself and they walked side by side until the cool air of the very early morning hit their faces.

Cana turned to him to bid him farewell, and wrapped her arms around his body in a tight embrace. She felt his arms slither around her and hold her close, and she responded by giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek before turning away. Grey just let his arms fall back to his side.

"Are you leaving now?" He asked, almost stupidly.

"Yeah, I need to get going."

* * *

But they went home together.

As they burst into Grey's apartment, with their hands flying all over the place and their bodies pressed against each other as if it would be impossible to separate them.

Cana stopped their kiss and pulled away, turning around to try and find something to write on. Even in her drunk haze, she was thinking that maybe this wasn't as great an idea as the one to climb to the roof completely drunk, but at that moment, she honestly couldn't care less.

As she searched for a paper and pen along the table, she felt Grey's hands ghost around her and she felt him press his lips to her neck, distracting her for a good minute because that simple movement sent electricity down her back. She almost turned back to him, but spotted a stack of paper notes near the fridge and bolted for them before she forgot the mission she had set out for herself.

She grabbed the pen next to the stack, and ripped a paper out to start writing on it. Her hands were frantic, as all she wanted to do was get back to Grey, but she knew she had to do this.

She finally finished, and with glee, turned back to one of her best friends before literally running at him.

All that was left was the untidy scribbles that read:

"We'll figure it out in the morning."

* * *

**Author's Note**

heh, well I'm too innocent to carry on with the rest of the night, but we all know what happens afterwards anyway, so we'll just leave it at that. xD

Okay, now to explain the choppy, random switching of scenes. I was hoping to convey and emphasize the idea of a confused drunk by writing the chapter as little snippets of memories. I haven't been drunk before, but I remember from my brother's birthday when he turned legal to drink and whatever, that he said he could only remember the briefest of things throughout the night (and he was gone by like the first hour) so I wanted to carry that idea over to here. I dunno, I'm just experimenting with what I can do with writing and how well people react to it.

Answers to reviews:

Guest (#1)

As much as I love CanaxGrey, I'm afraid I just don't have neither the motivation nor enough ideas to firstly update any CanaxGrey stories I may happen to have in the future. I have other obligations to my other stories, but when I start with my second fic for this pairing, I'll try my hardest to update nicely and quickly.

Guest (#2)

I have one in mind that would be a multi-chaptered one, so look out for that whenever I get the chance to do it. It'll probably only be in a few months however, but keep watch for it if you want.

As DarknessSpreads

There, there Lame Queen. No need to shut up, let the lame-ness (Lame-nASS? Haha, sounds close enough!) flow through you, let it empower you. *Laughs maniacally* (I just ran out of words I could put in with ass xD)

DragonHalf

Aw, why thank you! \(^•^)/

And with that, this fic is officially over. Thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews everyone (and also for anyone who reads this in the future)! Hope you enjoyed the read as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you're a fan of Crack-pairing fics, keep watch out for others I'll do. I made a poll so, if you want, you guys can vote which pairing I should do next, cause I have two in mind that I would like to do.

Bye everyone!


End file.
